opbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:13sora
Welcome to Sylph Co. Wanna buy or sell? |} Welcome Hi, welcome to Online Pokemon Battle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trainer Creator page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Oh, very thank you for joining. I thought no one else would ever sign up. :3 "I'd like to be a tree." Because being a model is too mainstream. 05:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey are you still there 21:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello! You're right, this wiki is pretty much rendered useless without an admin. What happens when an admin is not online, is the wiki basically closed to battles against computers? Maybe something like 39 Clues's Quotes template could be used (put some options "You missed" and some "You did X damage"). Iggyvolz 23:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey 13sora what are CPU Trainers? 22:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :They are fake trainers controlled by Admins. They are currently not active, as there are no admins (although 13sora has applied to be an admin). Iggyvolz 16:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) 13sora can you and Gym Battles? 00:14, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Features There are a few wiki features you may want on. One is message walls, which takes the place of Talk Pages. Another is the new wiki navigation. You can enable both or either of these at . Also, you may want to make a template for Trainer Creator, I can whip one up if you would like. Good luck with the wiki! Iggyvolz (Message Wall) 18:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :How do you like the template? Iggyvolz (talk) 20:20, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Maybe something like this for cpu trainers (refresh the page for a new damage). I could possibly set it up to be formatted for different attacks and not change every time. You could possibly go around it and make it a critical hit every time by putting some code in, but we could do it using the honor system. Iggyvolz (Talk) 18:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) 22:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I could work on the coding. Once it's done, I can just give it to you and it can be put in quickly. Iggyvolz (Talk) 18:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) 22:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll work on it, I'm not saying it will be done soon. Just so I know, are we just talking about current-generation or all generations, and are special pokemon included (like victini, reshiram, Kyurem, etc.) Iggyvolz (Talk) 18:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) 23:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Will do! I'll just start out making a basic template at User:Iggyvolz/sandbox. Iggyvolz (Talk) 18:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) 01:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Would it be okay if I use my bot, Trackersinterfacebot, to help me with the coding? It doesn't need to have admin rights to use, but it helps tremendously as it can automatically place the code into the pages I want. Iggyvolz (Talk) 21:59, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Enable "Dice" extension I was thinking of using the tag for the new battle system, however this would yield a new result every time the page is refreshed. I have found a suitable replacement in the dice extension, but you have to to enable it. We would have to give everyone rolldice and checkrolls permissions if they enable it for us so everyone could play and view results. Iggyvolz (Talk) 23:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey 13sora. Remember the person who made Dragon? Thats me I made an acount.Nickinor21 22:39, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Cap Can i help in articles and plus can make me a admin so can help u in other parts too Captain Pikachu 14:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok where can i challenge gyms Captain Pikachu 04:32, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey can i make a gym please we are lacking in gyms and elite 4s.BTW can you make this a rule that everybody should battle with bubble and i have created a bubble for refferes check it here Template:Ref.And this is the template for bubble Template:Talk2 i am the bubble expert xD.Reply Me Captain Pikachu 12:26, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok sora you can belive i will miss ya.Captain Pikachu (talk) 05:15, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Heya I created a new template Template:Areas i have added it to all areas and now it looks perfect.I have also added images to areas.Captain Pikachu (talk) 04:30, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Captain Pikachu (talk) 02:22, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Sora:Chat rule page created Heya sora chat rule page is now created poeple on chat should follow it Chat:Rules.PS: dont lock the page beacuse if locked people wont be able to request for bans and unbans.The Roleplayer (Talk) 06:26, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Tournament Register your trainer for this month tournament The Roleplayer (Talk) 06:26, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Question. Since I use to run this wiki as Izzyndawnfan12, but left due to it's deadness, I was curious if I was able to become an admin again. :P [[User:Twilightlicious|I'm the T to the W I the L I G H T. And ain't no other pony trolling down like me. I'm Twilightlicious]] (talk) 03:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you make me a chat admin too?Nickinor21 (talk) 03:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't care idiot! So how does this work? I go to locations, catch pokemon and beat trainers? CoGreen2.0 (talk) 16:26, October 30, 2012 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 Could I possibly fill for a gym leader. I'd be happy to do so. CoGreen2.0 (talk) 16:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC)CoGreen2.0 May i get Admin Rights Pls Pls i have over 5 edits and wanna get the rights pls i wanna decorate this wikia.Captain Pikachu